Life After
by xcurlytopsx
Summary: Sequel to Natsu x Lucy T for swearing, among other things. ( One chapter that's M.)
1. Author

**Author's Note**

I would like to apologize for not having seen that the chapters I had written a while ago went unpublished.

I thought they had been posted up on Life After, but they were not.

I have uploaded the chapters to their proper place.

These are the chapters you've missed and I hope you aren't too upset with me.

Thank you for you're understanding.

xcurlytopsx


	2. Happy's Plan

After the wickedly vivid dream on the train, I couldn't look at Natsu the same. It was just all so real to me. Every last detail felt so...well I'll just have to get over it if I want to keep being part of team Natsu and what not.

But I can't.

The way that Happy regarded the whole situation.

I don't think it was all a dream.

My head hurts a bit when I recall the dream.

I wonder...

 **Happy's POV**

I guess she doesn't remember any of it.

This might just work.

I'll get them together at the cabin and everything will work out as planned.

Lily and Carla were right.

I just need to keep this up.

Sorry Lucy, this will all turn out sunny side up in the end, just give me some time.

Flying away from the train and gathering everything they'll need for that time was going to be difficult, but what job doesn't have it's tight spots.

Carla made sure that the cabin was all clean and tidy.

Lily gathered the fire wood and made sure to get new hooks for Natsu's pole as well as sharpening the blade of his spear.

I just need to get the groceries there before reliving the last 3 days with them.

I'll have to thank Mystogan when he finishes his mission.

Slowly but surely everything falls into place.

The fridge is stocked up, the vases have flowers, the bed sheets are clean, the house is clean, the fishing pole is ready, the spear is sharp, and lastly they need to express themselves.

This is going to take some effort, but it's going to happen.

It just has to.


	3. Trigger

**Carla's POV**

"Everything is in position."

Lily is on his way here and so is Happy.

Now, how do we get them to admit their feelings for one another without Lucy saying anything about the time jump that she thinks was a dream?

"We need a plan, now."

"So boys, what do we do?" I shrug.

"We could always give Lucy the idea with subliminal messages." Lily suggest.

"We could try giving her a note with a fish." Happy drools at the thought of fish./p

"I propose that we give her the key and tell her that she should go to the cabin. Happy can tell Natsu to meet him at the cabin but he won't show up, he'll bump into Lucy. There will be a note on the table that will be laced with a spell, that will make them reveal their true feelings towards one another. After that I'm pretty sure they will be more than thrilled to devour each other." the words flow out of my mouth like a river.

"That just might work." Lily leans back and grins.

"I like my idea, but your's is good too, Carla." Happy's game face is on.

"Good, now lets get this plan in motion. I'll set the key in place, you two will get Natsu to the cabin by 3 tomorrow, she'll be there by 2. Everything clear? Move out." I command.

My wings taking me towards the little shop.

"So you're the famous Carla, right?" the lady behind the counter looks to me.

"Famous?" Confused I approach her.

"Answer this and you'll get what you came for. What can one not keep, two hold, and three destroy?" she asks.

"One can keep, two can hold, but three can destroy? A secret. One person can keep a secret, two can hold a secret, but three people know then the those intended not to find out will know." I answer confidently.

"Here you are. One set of keys." she smiles.

"Thank you, I'm off then." she waves at me and I make my way to Lucy's house.

She's sound asleep by the time I arrive.

Taking a piece of paper and a quill, I write her a note.

 _Lucy,_  
 _Meet me at the cabin._  
 _You know where to go._  
 _Be there by 2 tomorrow._  
 _Here's the key._  
 _Happy_

This will do the trick.

Now I need the potion and write the letter.


	4. Appetizer

**Lucy's POV**

Waking up to find the key on my table and the note attatched to it scared me.

Maybe this is a prank.

Problem with that theory is that I never told anyone about the dream.

Crap, so it's real.

Okay, it's real.

What if the entire dream was real?

So Natsu does like me?

Wow, this is a whole lot to take in.

Woah.

How do I function now?

What do I do?

Do I dress up?

Maybe something sort of revealing?

How about something more covered, that letter did say it was from Happy not Natsu, so covered it is.

But I might as well pack a bag in case this is it.

Stuffing my small travel bag with a few outfits, a towel, a pair of boots and laced underwear that I never get the chance to wear.

My heart is beating too fast, I need to calm down.

Checking the time it's noon now and it's a two hour hike from here to there.

Here goes nothing.

Stepping out of my apartment and making my way out of Magnolia's town area towards the direction of the woods.

With every step I can feel everything happening.

Finally I will tell him how I actually feel.

 **Natsu's POV**

Happy asked me to meet him at the cabin.

Strange.

Usually we go together.

On top of that I need his help.

I've been trying to find a way to tell Lucy that I like her, but I don't know how to go about doing that.

Wait this is even stranger.

Lucy's scent is all over the usual trail to the cabin.

Did Happy take her too?

I still don't know how or what to say.

How did I do this?

Happy!

Jogging all the way there, it's 3 and inside I can hear someone going through the kitchen.

"HELLO? ANYONE HERE?" I call out.

"Natsu?" Lucy walks out of the kitchen.

"Luce, what are you doing here?" my brows furrow.

"Happy told me to meet him here at two, but instead I found this note on the table. It said that I shouldn't touch it nor read read it until "He" got here, which I am guessing that the he means you." we walk towards the kitchen table and sit across from one another.

"Here goes nothing." we open the letter together.

 _Natsu and Lucy,_

 _I planned this down to every last detail._

 _Have fun._

 _Natsu I'll be back for you in a week's time._

 _Don't worry about explaining things to Lucy, she knows._

 _Happy_

I had this urge to let my words run and tell her everything.

"Lucy, I-" she cuts me off.

"Natsu, save it. I need you. Right now." her voice was full of desperation.

My own self control waivers.

These are the words I've wanted to hear for a long time now.

Standing up from the table we walk around and my lips attack hers.

I could kiss her for a thousand years but that won't fill my endless need to devour her.

I need her just as much as she needs me.


	5. Rated M

**Lucy's POV**

He nibbles down my neck, leaving a small trail of marks.

I tug off his vest and it slides off his arms.

He quickly removes my shirt revealing the black laced bra that hooks in the front.

He unzips my shorts and they fall to the ground and the matching underwear to my bra is out in the open, his eyes wonder all over my body.

He's probably seen all of me before but this is different.

He's not just looking at me, if looks could do what they intended, I'd be his meal.

His calloused hand presses against my cheek as his plump lips latch on to mine.

We explore each other for a moment until I couldn't take it anymore and neither could he.

The pressure building in my lower region was getting stronger.

Wrapping my arms around his neck he lifts me up and carries me into the bedroom.

He was left with just boxers, this was what I've wanted for a while.

For a moment, he steps aside and closes the window and shuts the blinds, closing the door before he turns to look at me on his bed.

He looked like a dangerously hungry lion looking upon it's prey.

Coming closer with every movement.

Letting his hands wander up and down my legs, he caresses my thighs, grasping my underwear and removing them.

I couldn't help but try to close my legs a bit,unsure if we should do it or not, it's been what I've wanted for so long, but what if it's not right?

He pulls down his boxers and tosses them to the side, caressing my thighs once more, he gently parts my legs and comes between them.

Placing a hand on my face and kissing me deeply, I knew for sure, this is what I need.

Undoing my bra with his other hand and my breasts are freed.

Keeping my eyes closed after he stops kissing me and goes down my neck, biting my collar done for a bit and leaving marks.

I could feel something pressing against my inner thigh, hard.

His warm wet tongue dragging down between my cleavage, while his hand is fondling my left nub making it hard, his lips latch onto my hardened right nub.

I moan while his tongue swirls around it.

It's as if he knew what I wanted, he would bit it softly and pull.

Not leaving the other with out attention, he makes sure to fondle the right and treats the left just as good.

Opening my eyes and seeing him fondling both my breasts and he looks me in the eyes.

"They are perfect." He whispers.

He gives me a peck on the lips.

"But I've got more to explore." he leans into my ears while pulling my nubs softly towards him at the same time.

His mouth latches onto my skin once more and licks down my abdomen and he bites my hip.

His mouth travels lower and lower towards my inner thigh.

I could feel myself want him to just do it.

Just become one with me.

I was flat on my back and my eyes fluttered open.

He was on his knees off the end of the bed.

His head was between my legs and arms were around my thighs as his interlocked hands laid on my abdomen.

That's when his tongue had flicked against my pearl.

It was as if I enter this state of need.

My legs trembled as his tongue enticed my being.

He drains my cavern and I couldn't help but release the pressure that was building.

Relief came but then the pressure was building up again and this time he held me down as I released once more.

Rising between my legs, I look up to him, his grin told me everything and he wasn't done.

I sit up a bit and my breasts press against his chest.

My hands wander up his chest and then down his toned torso then landing on his hardened member.

Tauntingly sliding my hands up and down his shaft, he groans.

He growls lowly.

He inserts a finger and feels how wet I actually am.

Adding another, pumping them in and out, but it isn't enough.

Moaning and wanting more I guide his erection to my entrance and he immerses himself.

There was a slight discomfort, my small yelp caused him to stop.

"Is this too much?" he whispers.

"Keep going." I take a hand to his cheek.

"You sure?" he holds my gaze.

"I need you. Now." I moan these words as my hips tilted towards him, desperate.

He indulges my every need.

His thickness ravishing me in a way I never felt before.

He lowers himself closer to me, my hands grab onto him.

The pace he was going was slow.

Every time he emerged I could feel it and each time my nails would drag down his back leaving marks.

His pace quickens and all I could think about is how amazing the feeling of release is.

A warmth inside, he'd emptied inside my sex.

His movement descended as he tried to control his breathing.

Removing himself from inside me I whimper.

I want him to stay inside longer, as if on cue, he rolls me on top of him.

I straddle him and rotate my hips against his the hilt of his sword.

He groans and looks at me.

I took his sword and sheathed it.

Bobbing up and down on his lap, he grabbed my fanny and gave it a tight squeeze.

His length had once more filled me.

Slowing my pace and pushing back the hair stuck to my face from all the sweat, he leans back on the pillows.

"You're absolute perfection." he pulls me forward.

"You're my first actually." I say sheepishly.

"That was amazing." he kisses me passionately.

"It was bliss." I lay on his chest with his member still immersed in my cavern.

"Rest for now, I want to try something new when you wake." he traces around my peak then tugs it softly.

"Can we rest a different way?" I look up at him.

"How do you want to lay?" he asks.

"Here. Just let me show you." I unsheath his sword and lay on my back.

"Close your eyes. Say 'ah'," I whisper in his ear.

He does as he is told.

I guide his mouth to my hardened peak and he latches on.

Placing his other hand on my other peak, I lift the blanket up to his shoulders and he rest comfortably sucking on my bosom.

The feeling of bliss is once again there.

He tugs softly with his teeth and it's even more amazing than the first time he bit them.

"Good night, my princess." he says before latching onto the other one.

I entangle my fingers in his salmon hair.

"Night, my love." I slowly drift off to sleep, still feeling his wet tongue on my breasts.


	6. Two Weeks

**Lucy's POV**

A week passes by quickly and I couldn't believe how much sex we had.

I'd be making breakfast and he'd jump my bones.

He'd come inside from fishing and I'd jump his.

It was a never ending cycle of lust and desire.

Now I had to be a week away from him.

On top of that the guild thinks that Lisanna is his mate, but that's part of the plan.

She has to be the decoy if Natsu got out of where he's going to be.

Since he marked me I've been thinking over the plan, It's be much better if Lisanna wasn't included because he'd find me if he got out.

He's smell our scent and pin point exactly where I am.

I've told Happy about this and he said everything was taken care of.

For them to move me I'll be wearing one Gajeel's shirts, a pair of Levy's pants, bathed in Erza's favorite bath scent and doing this all at Fairy Hills in case of anything.

I just can't smell like our scent, which Gajeel told me was like a nice burnt vanilla.

Soon this week will be over and Natsu will turn human and we'll be jumping each other to our hearts content.

 **Natsu's POV**

Happy knocked me out and had me dragged to a cave.

Nice.

I'm like a cliche story without actual treasure.

This isn't fair.

I want Lucy.

I need Lucy.

Why can't I have Lucy now?

Why do I have to stay here a week?

I don't want to stay.

A week is too long to be away from her.

I need LUCYYY!

A loud growl and fire coming from my mouth, I tried to blast out of the cave but no luck.

I hit a magical rune.

My body felt funny for a moment and suddenly I was huge.

I was going to hit the wall and stopped when I saw I had claws and red scales.

Shit.

I'm a dragon.

I'M a DRAGON.

Maybe now I could break the wall and get out.

With all my force I try to break the enchanted wall and yet I failed again.

Striking at the wall harder each time didn't have any effect.

"LUCY!" I cry out.

I need you.

~One week after being separated~

 **Lucy's POV**

All week I've been missing Natsu.

I want him to be next to me.

I want to hear his corny jokes.

I want to see him at the guild.

To tell him that we should go out to eat.

To stay home watch a movie.

To cuddle in bed.

To hold him.

I need Natsu.

No matter where I went I saw him.

Good thing today was the last day.

At dusk, he'll be with me.

Finally.

Together.

Everything.

Is.

Perfect.


End file.
